Avengers Assemble-y
by YouWILLbealright
Summary: "Peter was kinda sort of somewhat freaking out. He could get why the avengers would want him, not Gwen. When Clint or whatever talked, every word he said, made Peter's 'spidey senses' tingle. " Clint and Tony go to Midtown to talk to Peter Parker. They don't know why or how this kid could be Spider-man. THIS IS NOT STONY OR SUPERFAMILY! Gwen/Peter Tony/Pepper TASM and Avengers
1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton sighed from his spot next to Tony Stark. They were at Midtown Science High School, about to be in a huge assembly. Stark was ready and set. Clint was not. He was no good at crowds where he had to talk and be the attention of everyone. "I hate you." Clint muttered as they sat on the stage, waiting for the end of announcements.

"Like I care." Tony smiled back. He was smiling while Clint was keeping straight-faced, looking at the principal who was nervous. Clint could tell by the way she stood. Clint's eyes flickered to the kid who SHIELD thought was Spider-man and back again.

"You will if you want to live to see the next day." Tony's smile faltered for a second, and he looked over to Clint. Where Tony was leaning back at the edge of the seat, looking relaxed, Clint was sitting smack dab in the middle of the chair, arms crossed. Tony rolled his eyes at the comment. They were there to everyone else tell them the dangers of being an avenger but to the avengers, they were recruiting Spider-man.

"Lighten up, Legolas. This'll be fun."

! #$%^&*()_+

"The pain that comes with being an avenger is all to real. Both me and Katniss here can testify to that." Tony looked over to Hawkeye who was staring soulessly at him, the scars that covered his arms, hands and face on full display. "Sometimes, no not sometimes, often a mission will go bad and one of us might get kidnapped. This has happened to every avenger excluding Meat Swing. Red, Capsicle and I seem to be main targets, though. It's always amazing to watch how my superpowered friends heal. They can all practically heal in like, 2 seconds. Me? I take _fooooorevvvver_ to heal. Jolly Green Giant can get hit with a freaking missile and be perfectly fine!"

Clint walked up to the podium and the crowd fell silent. Clint almost never talked during PR events like this, so not many people knew his voice. _Time to intimidate people! YAY!_

"Point is, don't be stupid. I started this when I was very young." Someone in the dead silent crowd asked _How young?_ "I was 8 years old when I first picked up a bow. I was 16 when I first killed someone. It was by accident. Tony and I came here today not only to tell you the dangers of being an avenger, we came here with a very cool trip that will get you out of school for a whole day." A lot of people cheered. Clint, having never gone to school, didn't understand why these teenagers were so happy with that. "There are 2 students who have won this privilege. One of them is a girl, the other a boy. Iron ass? Want to do the honors?"

Tony stepped up, scowling at the nickname. "You know I hate that nickname Barton. The two smarticle particles are: Gwen Stacey and Peter Parker! Come on up! You only have to answer one question each!" The applause was thunderous. Once Peter and Gwen made their ways up to the stage, both flushed fire truck red, Tony walked over to them like he owned them, not caring or noticing about Clint. "First up, Gwen! Who is you're hero?"

"My dad. He was a police captain. He died protecting New York." Tony smiled at her, a fake smile he showed only to people like her. People that were not close to him but he wouldn't mind being even semi-close to.

"Aww, how sweet. Kinda mad that you didn't say Ironman, but oh well. Peter?" This was to see if Peter would say Spider-man.

"I don't really have one. Uh, sorry I guess."

Tony made a buzzer sound and started talking. "Wrong answer! I just kidding, you didn't have to answer that question. I wanted to know who you said for no reason. Everyone in here is_ sooooo_ excited over a trip to you-don't-know-where. Sorry I'm acting so hyper. _Somebody_ put, like, a bag of sugar in my coffee this morning."

"I told you. Tasha did it. Revenge for screwing with her disguise." Clint growled. He definitely saw at least 2 teachers swoon and most students, including Peter and Gwen, shy away.

"Anyway. This trip is to come see how the avengers interact behind the masks and cameras! Congratulations! I'm sorry to say that this is the end of this assembly. Oh hey! Avengers assemble-y. Sorry, Peter? Gwen? If you could stay back for a while, we'll help you with arrangements and everything. I love you all!" Tony smirked when he saw Clint glare at him again.

! #$%^&*()_+

Peter was kinda sort of somewhat freaking out. He could get why the avengers would want him, not Gwen. When Clint or whatever talked, every word he said, made Peter's _'spidey senses'_ tingle.

"My mom will be worried that someone would like kidnap me or something. Is it gonna be ok if she wants to come along?" Gwen asked.

They were sitting in the principal's office where they were alone but not out of sight of the secretaries.

"We're not here for that, Gwen. Peter. Do you know anything about Spider-man? We need to know so he or she if it's a girl. I didn't mean 'it'. Anyway, when we find Spider-man, we're going to recruit him to be part of the avengers." Tony ranted. Peter saw Hawkeye smile in a way that said 'We have a bromance or something going on.'

"I'm Spider-man." Peter said, instantly regretting it if only because not even Aunt May knew.

* * *

**AN: This is not Stony or whatever Clint/Tony is called. I'm all for people being gay or whatever but I don't know how to write that so I won't. I also don't ship Tony with Clint or Steve. I own nothing, please review, God bless all.**


	2. Chapter 2

"That's what we thought. I'm sure you're wondering why Gwen is here with us? It was presumed that Gwen knew about... your secret and if she didn't we guessed that you would ask for a minute alone. So, Peter. Do you want to join the avengers?" Clint asks in his most normal, innocent tone.

"What if I say no? Will you tell the world that I'm Spider-man?" Peter drills.

Tony laughs. "The X-Men were like this, too. If you say no, expect to have backup sometimes and we will keep your secret. Even if you say no, the avengers are still your allies. You will still be watched to make sure you don't go mental or kill yourself by accident, though."

"Who would I meet if I said yes?"

This time it's Clint who answers. "Captain America, Hulk and Dr. Banner, Black Widow, Thor. Possibly the X-Men. You will see a lot of nasty stuff. It's impossible for any avenger it seems to go into battle at 100% and come out the same way. Thor, Widow and Cap seem to heal quicker, Banner almost never gets hurt but is still exhausted at the end of battles and then me and Tony get hurt a lot. The nastiest I've seen was when Steve got shot in the head." He growled out the last sentence, curling closer to Tony as if to protect him.

"2 things. A: Steve? B: How is this person alive?" Gwen asks, dumfounded.

"Steve is Captain America. When Peter says yes, I can give you files on all superheroes you will have the possibility of meeting. I've met Johnny Storm and he is like a younger, cooler, better version of Steve. They look exactly alike. Don't they, Clint?" Tony had not even flinched at the tone Clint had used and both Peter and Gwen were staring at him from the back of their seats. "Oh, you think I'm scared of him? He wishes that I am but no. He's in the room over from mine. Clint, you know I gave everyone a floor right?"

"Yes. But, you of all people know what it's like to be alone. We just all wanted to be able to see each other every day in a sense that wasn't battle. And Steve can cook really good." The smile on his face is genuine, surprisingly.

Peter finally said yes after like a half hour later and got to thumb through the files. "When is the trip? 'Cuz, uh, I'm going to have to tell my Aunt May."

"You don't live with your parents?" Tony and Clint say at the exact same time, freaking the 2 teens out.

"No. They, uh, died when I was really young." Clint frowned at the information and muttered a sorry. Tony and Clint quickly left after telling Peter and Gwen that someone would pick them up and that they had to go.

"That was weird." Peter said as he shoved the files into his backpack.

"I can agree with you there."

* * *

**AN: I know this is short and I'm sorry about that. I have a lot of stories going on right now and I'm going to see my bio dad for a week in 2 days. I won't be able to update for a while. Thanks to inspibrain101, blueorgray1236 and Hikarikurai24587 for reviewing! I own nothing, God bless.**


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Peter and Gwen got through the day without much other than questions about the avengers. They sat and waited outside after school for a short moment before a black nondescript car pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down and along with Tony and Clint there were several new faces. Peter and Gwen got in before anyone could say anything.

"Hey, did you all tell your Aunt and Mom? I don't need to be convicted for kidnapping." Tony snarked. He didn't wait for an answer before he kept going. "Oh, okay. Good. Peter, Gwen. This is Steve Rogers, Captain America, Natasha Romanoff the Russian spy Black Widow who is with America's wonderboy, Bruce Banner, world known scientist, Thor... Odinson, God of thunder. You will meet the rest at the tower. Meatswing, Capsicle, Little Red and Jolly Green Giant? This is Peter Parker and Gwen Stacey. Avengers, Spider-man, Spider-man, avengers. I'm tired of talking. Clint, dear?"

Peter had noticed that everyone's faces were rough, dirty, bloody and tired. Then Clint started talking and he snapped out of the haze he had been in (staring at the Black Widow's face). She gave him a look and turned her head towards Clint.

"Peter? Did you hear a word of what I was just saying?" Clint had a cut on his face that was small and shallow.

"With becoming an avenger, I will be facing bigger dudes than the everyday bank robber I am usually up against. With new allies comes new adventures. Tony will more than likely end up tweaking with my suit? No, thanks though. I will have to train with you all so I can get used to your abilities and you can get used to mine. Coulson is my new... handler, right? And I'm going to be at the tower as much as possible. That's all I heard." Peter ranted. He had no idea where that all came from. He, as said before, had not heard Clint say much, just a little.

Tony laughed and Bruce flinched. "That's all he said. You weren't even paying attention to him!" Tony then sat there laughing for the whole ride back.

"Soooo. Hi, I'm Steve. It's nice to meet you." Steve's smile was bright and dazzling, the perfect example of beaming. He shook hands with both Peter and Gwen before he started telling them arrangements for the building like where everyone slept and what areas he had access to.

!#$%^&*()_+

The tower was extremely tall and intimidating. Most of the avengers looked at it with pride and a loving look that Gwen had not expected to ever be seen on these killer's faces. Gwen loved the avengers, yes. But with Peter about to be living with them she was realizing just how scary good these guys were. Iron Man had blown up a town, Captain America had been in WW2 and killed a lot of men, Hawkeye and Black Widow are spy/assassins/snipers, Dr. Banner was Hulk who leveled Harlem a few years back and injured hundreds of people and Thor was from another world. No telling how many people or things he killed.

To say Gwen was surprised when Tony Stark had said that the Black Widow was 'with' Captain America, well it would be an understatement. Her mom had wanted to come along, just like she thought, and it had been hard to say no. Gwen had wondered what Tony had meant by others and when the got onto the 'living floor', there was a woman in a pencil skirt with long reddish hair. Suddenly insecure about herself, Gwen pulled her jacket tighter.

"Hello. I'm Pepper Potts, Stark Industries CEO, and Tony's girlfriend." Pepper paused, and looked at the two teens. "Don't be worried, if you stay away from the bedrooms, labs, gym and kitchen you'll be fine. Gwen? Can we talk a moment?" Gwen merely nodded and followed Pepper into the hallway with Natasha behind her.

"Okay. You think you're up to bat with being an 'Avenger's Girlfriend'?"Natasha questioned. After the confused look Gwen offered, she sighed. "Look, Gwen. When being with a superhero, you have to know how to fix them up. You'll have to hold them while they break, help heal their wounds and deal with it. It's easier for me, but for Pepper and Jane, who is down in the lab, it's worse. Pepper even more than Jane because Jane's guy is an immortal, indestructible God. All that separates Tony from death is a suit of metal. Get it?" Natasha had started talking gently more towards the middle of that little monologue.

"It all depends on how Peter fights, if he's the type to save others before himself or not. If he does, then he'll have more wounds to lick. Do you have any experience, whatsoever? Please tell me you do." Pepper continued. Both of the women surrounding Gwen had very serious faces on.

Gwen nodded. "Peter would climb the fire scape outside my window and I would help him. He almost got caught by my... dad, once. He stopped for a while then after the lizard and my dad." Gwen took in a shaky breath. "My dad died and Peter started coming back to my window."

Gwen absolutely hates the looks of pity the officers gave her, so she's a happy camper when Pepper and Natasha look at her with looks of admiration.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Tony. Do you have to shave while I'm eating?" Steve asked and there were several grunts in agreement. Tony just laughed and continued shaving. Steve got up from his place next to a sleeping Banner and went to sit in between Thor and Clint. He was the only one brave enough to do so. Peter was hanging upside down from the ceiling above the center of the room.

"What do you think is taking the girls so long?" Peter asked after a moment, eyeing Steve's left over spaghetti.

All of the guys laughed. "Calm down, Peter. It won't be as bad as you think it will. I thought you didn't like my spaghetti, Steve?" Clint asked.

Thor laughed as the two started bickering. These mortals made his days on Midgard very enjoyable, and he couldn't wait for his turn to 'spar' with young Peter.

* * *

**AN:Okay, so I don't really have a lot to say. I have two other stories I'm working on at the moment. Also. If you don't ship Steve/Tasha, it won't be a big part of this at all. I don't own, God bless.**


	4. Chapter 4

The girls came back and Peter was taken down to the gym, while Gwen was brought to a room where you could see in the gym without being seen. Bruce was in the room too, although Peter wanted to spar with Hulk.

Peter was apparently going to spar with Natasha first, as Tony called it, spiders first. They stepped onto the mat, Peter wearing shorts that had the avengers symbol on them, Natasha wearing a sports bra and leggings. Tony was looking at her in inappropriate places and Clint elbowed him in the ribs.

Natasha's kick went through the air as Peter had slammed down, the kicked Nat's legs out from under her. Peter quickly got to his feet and waited only for a second before Tasha was up too. Peter didn't try to get a punch in, simply blocking all of Natasha's hits and kicks. Spider-man and Peter were like two different people, Spider-man going for every hit, sneaking around, Peter blocking and letting his opponent know where he was.

Peter managed to deflect every single hit, kick or the like from Natasha. He was a little out of breath, but was otherwise okay. Peter spewed out some of his webs and hit Natasha in the face with it. He managed to sock her in the jaw, lightly and was happy to see the avengers smiling when he looked up. Natasha tried for a sneak attack, but Peter caught her hand and threw her down.

He helped her up, and shook her hand. "You're a great fighter."

!#$%^&*()_+

Gwen worriedly sat and chewed on her nails. Natasha was better at fighting than Gwen had originally thought. She was also a lot more pretty, and fit without a whole shirt on. Clint was next on Peter's list of sparring, then Tony, small break, Steve and finally Thor.

After that, it was up to Peter on whether or not he stayed at the tower for the night. Gwen already knew that she was going home, no ifs ands or buts.

Her mom was going to be called during the break, as Gwen did not want to miss any of the small controled practice thing. _Gah_! Her head was running a mile a minute, and she was probably shaking, as she seemed to do that when when she got nervous.

Bruce walked up and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you an actual doctor or something?"

Bruce smiled and nodded. "The avengers are very..., possessive and have trust issues. A few other doctors and I are the only people that they," He pointed down towards the avengers who were laughing at something. "Allow to do medical work on. Steve? Lab rat, Tony is very self conscious in front of people he trusts. Clint lost his hearing because a doctor messed up, Natasha barely trusts any of us anyway. Thor is the only one who will willingly let other doctors near him, though if he has to get blood drawn or stuff like that, I'm the one. I don't get hurt a lot, not like Steve and Tony and Clint and Tasha. Thor doesn't either, so it's hard for other doctors."

"Really? You never answered if you are an actual doctor, though."

"I'm not." Bruce said, tiredly. "I know enough to help them, but when someone almost loses a limb, it's hard because Hulk, well. He doesn't like it when a teammate of ours gets hurt." Gwen then realized that Bruce was doing this help calm her nerves. "It's always hard to see them hurt, because they are my only friends. They are all I have."

Gwen smiled and wrapped an arm around him saying softly, "Is that what it's like? To not have anyone? Then suddenly you do and they get hurt and you can't help. Are you all they have, too?"

"Yes. Pretty much." He said stiffly.

!#$%^&*()_+

Tony was fairly impressed. It wasn't every day that he was impressed, but when he was, it was over something amazing. Peter Parker was amazing, because they had all seen footage of Spider-man and this wasn't how he fought. The way Peter was fighting right now, though? It was different and Tony only knew one way of fighting, that being brash.

It showed skill to be able to fight one way then the other, and still always come out on top. Natasha was very hard to beat, and Tony wasn't exactly sure that Nat was giving it her all.

Clint and Peter fighting was awesome, if only because they were fluid and quick. Both equally hitting, missing and deflecting.

The smile on his face was very real and one that wasn't showed to almost anyone.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for short, crappy chapter, I have a hard time writing action and once the sparring part is over, the chapters will be better, promise. Thanks for all the reviews! I own nothing, God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

Iron Man flew to Tony's slim body quickly, almost hitting Peter but the kid had jumped up and stuck to the ceiling just in time. The smile was still there, and Steve had given him a happy look when the super soldier had noticed the small grin.

Tony didn't much train in the gym, that was saved for Steve, Thor, Natasha and Clint. The few stray muscles Tony had were purely from years of sitting in a lab, lifting everything when he didn't have help.

Tony, much to the contrary, was not selfish. He had given back to everyone, done his part in the wildlife stuff, helped needy kids, paid for most of the damage done after Loki's shitty attempt at revenge and all he gets in return is backlash. Tony is aware that being the only avenger (and superhero in general, as far as he was concerned) to flat out reveal his name to the whole world would make him the one that every little dirty bit of anything having to do with the avengers was going to go to, land on his back like a weight, and eventually kill him.

Tony is known to exaggerate sometimes.

Iron Man's face plate lifts up, and Tony looks through his lashes up to the kid holding on to his ceiling like a terrified kitten. Tony opts to voice his thoughts.

"Jesus, you look like a frightened kitten. If you leave a... mess... up there, you're cleaning it." Tony snorts, and let's his eyes scan the room, sweeping over the one way glass that he can't see into. Both Clint and Steve can, the lucky bastards with their stupid twenty over eight vision. "But, if you're staying the night, you can sleep there. Only if you want, though. I have more space than I know what to do with, you could sleep on almost any of the floors above forty."

Tony's smirk is big, faked and obviously faked at that. Peter doesn't believe a word he hears most days, and seeing a gleeful smirk like that should hinder his judgment, but it doesn't.

For some reason, Peter feels safe and comfortable in the presence of this tight-knit 'family' of superheroes, as one reporter had put it. Captain Rogers was a through and through people person, but Peter could tell there was something under it, something broken beyond repair and almost never seen, same going for Tony. He can't say the same for Thor, Bruce, Clint and Natasha. Thor enjoyed people, and didn't seem to have another, broken side of him. Bruce and the two lesser known agents however, were recluses, and while Clint kept up a persona that said 'I am better than all of you. I don't get freaked out by stupid shit!', Peter could tell Clint had lived a long and terrible life.

His own life was no where near as bad as these people's were. (There was a PR event that the avengers went to once, and they answered question after question after question. When a question about childhoods and younger years came up, only Thor answered even though it was directed to the whole team. Thor had said that he lived a golden life, living in the highlight that was first in line to a throne.) After seeing that, after seeing almost all of the avengers shut down, he had notched his life as crappy start, okay middle and so far, so great middle two point oh.

Peter dropped down from the ceiling, and adjusted his clothes as Iron Man made his way into the ring that was covered in sweat and blood (the blood was not from that day, it was from previous endeavors that involved a drugged Clint and a tired Thor).

!#$%^&*()_+

"Sir, if I may -"

"No."

"Sorry, Sir but this is very important -"

"J! Shut up!"

"But Sir! You need to -" Tony suddenly was wrapped up in webs, hanging from the wall. "- watch out, Spider-Man is coming from the left!"

JARVIS had sounded oddly sad and upset as he finished the sentence.

Iron Man's face plate lifted, and Tony's infuriated face was finally shown, face red in anger and sweat slowly dripping down his face like a leaking faucet.

Clint laughed, "Dude! That was awesome! Ah, God, I love watching you get your ass kicked by this scrawny little brat! I can't wait for the world to know about this!"

Peter's light "Hey!" was completely ignored, and he watched amusedly as Iron Man broke free from the webs, going straight for Clint.

"And your saying that to the guy who could ruin you not only physically, but financially, too. Smart move, Katniss."

The look of pure (fake) terror that passed on Clint's pale face was priceless as was watching the master assassin get chased, then tackled by a billionaire, and it made Peter almost bust his gut because he laughed so hard.

!#$%^&*()_+

Bruce smiled down at the team, glancing at the girls and then Gwen before looking at the team again.

Bruce wondered how his life had turned from 'run, run, run, stop, sleep for a minute, you only have a minute, is that Ross, no, thank God, run, run, stop, help local injured person, run, eat, repeat' to 'make sure everyone is okay and in tact, eat food from luxurious kitchen, no do not run, go down to candy land, mission, tend to team wounds, realize once again that they trust you, do not let that freak you the fuck out, sleep in big comfortable bed, repeat'.

He had tried to run, tried being the key word. He hadn't gotten much past the state line before he was hauled back and given a long lecture from the best lecture master of all time, Captain Steve Rogers.

When first told about Spider-Man, Bruce had poured over everything they had, tried to get to know the kid better if only because once he had to help Cyclops' fatal wound whilst Giant Man and Mr. Fantastic battled around him. Bruce knew everything on all the superheroes, even though they almost never interacted with each other.

Bruce knew that sometimes, wounds would make Steve break, and he's leave to go deal with it himself. Bruce knew that Tony would drink himself stupid if a) a child died, b) any amount of civilians died or c) any team member gets a terrible life threatening wound. Clint would hide in the vents over Tony's lab, hide in the gym or hide on the roof if things went to shit on a mission. Natasha would seek out the comfort that was the presence of other people. Thor, truthfully, was almost always in a good mood. Though, Bruce knew that Thor would ask 'Brother Steven' to spar with him.

He had yet to find out Peter's tell. Bruce would learn it though. It was his duty.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for late update! Gotten really busy lately, just started beta-ing a story. Hope you like the update! Love you all! I own nothing except my mistakes, God bless!**


	6. Chapter 6

The small break is proving to be quite eventful.

First of all, those in the gym went to the kitchen that was one floor up, quickly followed by the peeps in the two way glass room thingy. Gwen pulled Peter aside, into a spare room.

"Peter! Please do not tell me you are actually considering staying here! My mom will freak and call Aunt May and then they'll both come storming over here and chew us out of the Earth's orbit and PLEASE!" She was shaking again, unable to control her anxiety. "Peter?"

Said teenaged superhero sighed, held onto Gwen's shoulders and bit his lip. "I'm gonna ask if I can go home a moment, later. At the house, I'm telling Aunt May about Spidey. I feel safe here, even if I'm 'sparring' with them. I've always wanted to spar with the Hulk, ya know."

"How about never in a billion years, brainless." Gwen retorted.

Peter put a hand on his heart, stepping away from his girlfriend. "That _hurts_. Don't you _love_ me?

The girl shakes her head, smirking. "Oh, no I don't actually. What I feel towards you, is actually a much stronger emotion, Petey." He goes to interrupt, but Gwen stops him. "Uh uh. Hells no, I think I'd be better off not explaining this, mainly because I can't. I'd risk my life for you, and you, you already have." She pauses, not sure about the whole thing. The fear of Peter dieing, the fear of him being injured or hurt, the fear of him (or her) getting hunted because of what he does... sometimes it's too much.

"Wow, this just got awkward," she mumbles.

!#$%^&*()_+

"How much are you wiling to bet that they're in there kissing each other's brains out?" Tony asks Clint.

"Fuck that. I don't make deals with the devil." Clint hisses out.

"Actually, it was the merchant of death, but devil sounds cool." Tony smirks, getting ready for a loooooooong speech (read: rant) about how cool it would be to be called 'the devil'.

Clint holds his hands out, praying for a distraction to any and all Gods with the exclusion of Loki's sorry ass. "Uhhh, oh! Bruce! I, uh, have to talk to you about my, uh, burn."

The 'not-a-doctor-but-yet-I-still-act-like-one' hurries over, and Clint smirks evilly over Bruce's shoulder to Tony, who gives him a glare in return.

"JARVIS!" Tony whines. "Call the kid's aunt, now!"

"Calling sir." JARVIS faithfully responds, ever the loyal computerized butler.

It was a few rings later, when a small, raspyish voice said, "Hello? This is May Parker. Who is this?"

"Tony Stark. Is Peter allowed to stay the night over at the tower, Mrs. Parker?"

"Oh! Peter? Tower? I'm not married, by the way. Why is Peter at the tower?"

Tony frowns. Does Parker's aunt not know he's at the tower...? "Um, look. Parker's here because he won this stupid thing that was going on at his school, spending the night was included in the trip, but I never thought anybody would end up staying the night. Oh, and sorry about the Mrs. thing."

Maybe his aunt didn't know he was Spider-Man.

"There was a 'thing' at his school? He never told me! May I speak with him, Mr. Stark?"

"Uhmmm, I'm thinking that Spidey's being kissed at the moment. I have never liked cock blocking someone, soooo yeah. I'll see."

Of course Peter comes out (Steve had pulled him out a moment ago) right when his aunt screeches "Spidey? Like Spider-Man?"

* * *

**AN: Please don't kill me? My computer is being really stupid right now, I've been busy, blah blah blah. You all don't want excuses, I'm sure. I know this is really short, will be shortest chap through the whole story, though! Do not fret! (Btw, this took too long for it being so short.:()**


	7. Chapter 7

Tony may have, possibly, just a little, teensy, tiny bit fucked up. That's what he was known for, right? So who cares?

Peter, apparently, seeing as he was as white as a sheet, yet green as slime, all in one. Just because his aunt jumped to a conclusion?

Ummm, excuse his French, but what the hell? Did...

_Oh, fuck me_, Tony thought. _His aunt didn't freaking know that he's Spider-Man!? Well, let's see just how far I am in the shit house, shall we?_

"Oh, no. I just call him that, 'cuz he is as thin as a fu- freaking_ twig_. Like a daddy long legs. Which is a spider." Tony explained, inwardly cursing his awkward and stupid lie to hell.

"OH! I'm sorry, Mr. Stark-"

"Please, call me Tony."

"Tony. I'm sorry, I just worry about young Peter so much! Spider-Man must get so many injuries-"

"Oh, he does!" Clint shouts from across the room, only for Natasha to smack upside his head.

"-I could never imagine Peter getting_ hurt_ like that!" May finishes, acting like Clint's rude interruption never happened.

At this point, Peter was standing there, mouth hanging open, wide-eyed, stock still, and it wasn't for his eyes, which were focusing on every little thing in the room except for Tony and Gwen, they would have thought him dead.

Bruce was worried, but stood his distance from the group, listening as Tony awkwardly (FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE! HE FINALLY DOES SOMETHING AWKWARDLY! YESSSSSS! Sincerely, everyone on Earth and Asgard alike.) ended the conversation with Ms. Parker.

Ten minutes later, Peter has moved a wink.

Tony didn't mean concerned in the slightest, gabbing a whiskey from his 'drink shelf'. He got two cups, and a shot glass. Filling the two cups, he glanced at Parker, but that was it. Clint ran to get one of the glasses, needing a little somethin' somethin' for his headache, which was coming from sudden stress. Natasha got the other glass, smirking when Tony threw back a shot.

Sure, they were drinking even though there were teenagers present, but none of them really cared.

Gwen sighed as she reached out for her phone that was resting on the edge of the counter. She quickly sent a text to her mom, explaining that she was staying with Peter, and they weren't sure if the two of them were going to stay at May's or the tower.

Her mom wanted to know if they needed a ride, if they went to May's. She also said, NO SEX.

Steve gave Gwen a weird look when she gagged, blushing bright red.

Luckily, Gwen almost throwing up made Peter snap out of his funk.

!#$%^&*()_+

Peter disappeared somewhere, but drunk-as-fuck Tony 'couldn't give two shits less', in his words.

Tony also insisted that Eminem play, and 'if anyone tries to turn it off, I will stab you, then kick everyone out!' Tony was _well_ past tipsy, when Mockingbird came on. Tony started almost-sobbing, and Thor shrugged Tony over his shoulder, then quietly_ put him to bed_.

Tony said he wouldn't let anyone turn off Eminem, and JARVIS wouldn't no matter the pleading. Gwen didn't mind, but everyone else did.

And when Peter comes back from God knows where, he smiles at the sight Clint putting cotton in his ears, Steve's back, as he retreats down the hall, Bruce passed out, and Natasha just looking ticked off.

_Ah_, Peter thinks as he steps around the avengers strewn around the floor, _the avengers in their natural habitat!_

!#$%^&*()_+

May Parker is not a damn fool, she knew something was up. So, when Peter came home to get his stuff, she 'pounced' on him. (Verbally, of course! May never wants to hurt Peter, and never will!)

"Peter? What did Tony mean about 'spidey?'"

The teen stops walking for a second, but starts walking up the stairs again, in the blink of an eye. "Oh, nothing. He gives everybody nick names, I just happen to get one stupid like that." Peter frowns, "But, you know. There are some worse ones. Capsicle, Hawkass, Natashalie..." Peter lists.

May waves her hand in front of his face, cutting him off. "I just want to know something, Peter. Please be honest with me. Are you Spider-Man?"

He almost lies, because in that moment, all Peter could think about was the dangers of her knowing, of anyone knowing, so he almost lies. "Yes." That's all he says before fleeing up the stairs to his room.

May stumbles back, luckily falling into a chair at the table.

Peter can't be Spider-Man! He can't. He'll get hurt, and get killed and get hurt! _I can't make him stop, either!_ May internally worries. _He is such a big part of the news, and he saves people!_ But the good doesn't outweigh the bad. Pros: Peter saves people, he is an idol and role model to little children. Cons: He gets hurt. He could be killed. He could put everyone at his school, and in his family, in danger. He's still in school! What'll he do if Spider-Man has to save the day, and Peter has to do English homework? He can't end up like Ben... May won't allow it.

Peter flew down the stairs, a blackish bag in his hand. May stood up. "Peter! Wait."

He stopped, turned around to look at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I..."

* * *

**AN: Still short, but an earlier update! I know, I'm still terrible. :( Sorry for the majority of this chapter, Tony loving Eminem is a headcannon of mine, I did the time thing like that so you could see what went on when Peter disappeared. I own nothing but my own mistakes, (there are a lot of cuss words in this, wow) please review, God bless!**


End file.
